


Agent, Husband, Friend...  and Godfather

by soniclipstick (veriscence)



Series: tumblr [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But that's the baby, Clint is a good husband, Kid Fic, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Phil doesn't really have experience with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/pseuds/soniclipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous tumblr prompt.</p>
<p>Phil leans in until their foreheads touch and takes a deep breath. “She wouldn’t stop crying the whole car ride over from Jasper’s. I picked her up out of the car seat and then she spit up and went to sleep. I didn’t.... I didn’t know, Clint. She just wouldn’t stop crying, and I didn’t know why, or even how to help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent, Husband, Friend...  and Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt: "I wondering what would happen if c/c suddenly found a baby? (most headcanons have Phil as being the calm one, i think he'd probably freak out and Clint would have to calm them both down...)"
> 
> I never thought about it until I got this prompt, but it would make more sense that Clint knows about kids than Phil would, in my humble opinion. Thanks to Max72 for reading it over and to anon, of course. Hope you like it.

Clint is in the range early in the morning trying out some new arrows from Tony – respect the gear man, because come on, boomerang arrows? For The Win – when JARVIS announces through the Stark Tower wide PA, “Avengers, initiate code atlas.” 

Clint sprints towards the range, collecting his arrows and running towards the changing rooms, somehow managing to divest himself of his sweats and undershirt while keeping a tight hold of his bow and quiver, placing them on the ground only when he reaches his locker. Moments later, he is dressed in his tactical suit and running to the elevator, weapons back in the hands. 

He takes the 30 seconds in the elevator to check on his arrows, putting them back in the quiver just as the elevator stops on the top floor, which is where the penthouse and briefing rooms of the Avengers are located. He gives himself a high five for being the first to the briefing room only to remember that it’s just him today. Bruce and Tony are in Atlanta for a conference, Natasha and Steve are [REDACTED] and Thor is in Asgard. 

“Oh damn it, we’re calling in Reed and his posse aren’t we?” He groans. “JARVIS baby I’m going to need a drink after this mess. Maybe ten.” 

“Duly noted, sir.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Clint?” He asks as he leans on the table behind him, eyes scanning over the information on the monitor attached on the wall in front of him.

“At least once more, Master Barton,” The AI responds.

“Well, in that case, you are so not getting your cursed golden medallion back.” Clint responds with a grin. “Now, what big bad are we fighting today, JARVIS, my man?” 

“I believe I shall leave the explanation to Agent Coulson,” JARVIS replies just as the doors open from behind. Clint turns around and then just stares, jaw dropping at the odd sight in front of him. 

“A little help?” His husband asks; voice a bare whisper on account of the bundle of pink in his right hand. There are numerous bags hanging from the crook of his elbow to his wrist, and there is no way to put anything down without disturbing the baby. He walks over stealthily and helps Phil with the bags, all filled with baby related stuff, taking them all and leading him out of the briefing room. 

“This is your emergency? You initiated code atlas because of a baby?” He whispers to the Avengers liaison as he leads him towards their bedroom, carefully placing the bags of baby things on the living room couch. “Wait, is that Jasper’s kid? Isn’t he supposed to be on paternity leave?”

“It’s a long story, just, help me put her down, I don’t...” Phil stutters, coming to a stop in front of the bedroom, “I don’t know how to without waking her up.”

Clint raises an eyebrow and smirks at his husband before holding the door open for Phil. “Agent Coulson doesn’t know how to do something? I must be dreaming.” 

“Shut up.” Phil retorts and walks right past him, cheeks starting to flush. “Now what. Do I just put her on the bed?”

“Sure, if you want to suffocate her.” And Clint knows he’s hit a nerve somehow because Phil doesn’t reply, just looks down at the baby in quiet horror. Then he remembers the sheer amount of anxiety not to mention the Amazon spree that had come with Jasper asking Phil to be godfather. “It’s ok, look. We just have to move some stuff.” He pulls the duvet off the bed and folds it, placing it on the floor in front of the bed along with the many pillows. What? Clint likes pillows, okay. He’s a superhero and he’s probably saved your ass more than a couple times along with the rest of the world. Stop judging.

He turns back around and stares at Phil, waiting for him to place the little baby on the bed. “Phil? You can put her down now”

“Yeah, Clint, you’re not helping, how the hell do I do that?” Ouch. Phil winces. “Sorry. Sorry, I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing. Help.” And he’s gazing at Clint with a look of utter desperation that of course, _of course_ Clint forgives the short temper and the snapping. He glides over to the older man and wraps him arms around him and the child. “Stop, stop you’ll wake-“

“Shut up. She won’t wake up like that.”Clint voices into his neck, before letting go and gently taking the baby from him. The relief on Phil’s face is so clear and Clint has to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep him from laughing. That would not be of any help right now, that’s for sure. Turning around, Clint walks towards the bed again and climbs in with his knees, placing her in the middle of the bed, proceeding to climb right back out once he’s checked that the swaddle is still snug around her. 

Grabbing his husband by the wrist, they both walk out and close the door softly behind them. “JARVIS, can you let us know if she wakes up and we don’t hear her?”

“Of course, Master Barton.”

“Thanks honey.” Clint turns and leans in until he’s chest to chest with Phil. His husband is anxious, and Clint wraps his arms around him again, trying to calm him down and breathing in the smell that is his husband mixed with something unpleasant. He wrinkles his nose and that’s when his eyes catch the white stain on the suit jacket. “She spat up on you?” 

Phil leans in until their foreheads touch and takes a deep breath. “She wouldn’t stop crying the whole car ride over from Jasper’s. I picked her up out of the car seat and then she spit up and went to sleep. I didn’t.... I didn’t know, Clint. She just wouldn’t stop crying, and I didn’t know why, or even how to help.”

“Honey, how could you possibly know, you didn’t grow up with kids, it’s not something you’re born knowing.” Clint replies, hands rubbing in calming circles on Phil’s back. “It’s ok. We’re going to have some coffee, and you’re going to tell me why you’re home from work early with Jasper’s ankle biter in tow.”

“Her name is Luna, you know?” Phil replies as they pull apart and walk towards the kitchen, shoulders rubbing together every few seconds. 

“I am not acknowledging that name because I still think Clintonia is a great name.” Clint shoots back with a grin on his face. 

“We spent an hour discussing this the last time, and I am not having this argument with you again. Let it go.”

“Fine. The cold never bothered me anyway.” Clint winks, then lets go of his hand to set about making coffee. That movie was awesome and he's already seen in 6 times because Thor is like a child in that he likes repetition. Tony is snobby about coffee, and so is Phil when he has the chance, so Clint starts with fresh beans, sticking them in the grinder while heating water in the kettle. He takes the coffee grounds out and transfers them to the French press, and then pours two cups, adding maple syrup and whole milk in one, and keeping just milk in one. Then he sits down in front of Phil and hands over the coffee, keeping the sweetened mug to himself. 

“Alright, what is going on here?” Clint asks after taking a sip of too-hot coffee. 

“Do you remember that infiltration mission in Bulgaria a couple years back? Jasper was gone for a good 6 months”Clint nods and Phil continues, “Well, they needed him to go back to vouch for another insider, it’s two days work, and we needed it urgently. He left a couple of hours ago.” 

“And Priya?” 

“Has to work.”

“What?”Clint exclaims. “I swear this kid was born a couple days ago.”

“Funny,, Agent. She’s at 14 weeks now. Priya already took her 12 weeks unpaid leave.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” 

“Welcome to the United States of America, dear.”

“But that’s bullshit.”

“That’s why Jasper only started his leave now. Unfortunately, world security needs him specifically right now.” Phil pulls his hand away to inhale half his coffee. “We need to go through the stuff Jasper gave me; I have no idea what anything is and I’m going to get my goddaughter killed.”

“Nonsense,” Clint retorts. “You did a shitload of research after Jasper asked you to be godfather.”

“But that’s all theoretical; I didn’t even know you had to move the duvet so she wouldn’t suffocate!” Phil stands up. “Clint, I should never have said yes to being godfather, we have no idea what we’re doing and we have to take care of her until tomorrow morning. Priya has the late shift at the hospital and won’t be home until midnight, but Jasper thinks it’s too much for Priya to be up all night after being on her feet for nine and a half hours. We have to take care of a 14 week old baby. ”

Clint stands up and follows him to the living room, grabbing him by the wrist again. “Phil. It’s okay, we’ll figure it out. We’ve literally saved the world, we can handle a baby. And I have experience from you know, the orphanage... and uh, the carnival. We can do it. You just need to stay calm, otherwise, she’ll read it right off of you and freak out too.” He pulls Phil close, using his free hand hold him from behind his ears and kisses him, soft and chaste. It’s a reaffirmation that Clint is here, that he isn’t leaving, and Phil automatically melts into the kiss. 

“What would I ever do without you?”Phil mumbles against his lips. 

“Crash and burn, darling. Crash and burn.”


End file.
